iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Domeric Dayne
Ser Domeric Dayne is the current Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and current Sword of the Morning, the wielder of Dawn. He is a member of House Dayne. He has served the King since 247 AC, becoming a member at the age of six-and-ten, one of the youngest to be anointed to the position. He became Lord Commander in 270 AC, following Durran's Defiance and the resulting death of all elder members of the order, with the sole exception of Ser Forley Fossoway. History Ser Domeric Dayne was born to Ser Russell and Lady Mariwen Dayne, a second son of a second son and far-off from the throne of Starfall, in the year of 231 AC. Though not a member of the main branch, Domeric Dayne was allowed to squire under a noted and honorable knight, the Master-of-Ships Lerris Velaryon. Ser Lerris was an incredible knight and Ser Domeric learned most, if not all, of his skills with riding and swordsmanship in this time as a squire to Ser Lerris. Domeric would experience the thrill of battle in his youth, as he traveled with Ser Lerris and the Master-of-Ships's nephew, the Heir to Driftmark, Haerman Velaryon, to fight in the Stepstones during the War of Unification. Domeric quickly showed his skill in battle, despite being a squire, a small boy. At the age of thirteen, he would help the fight in the Skirmish on Redwater Coast. After that battle, Domeric would be knighted, thanks to his tremendous ability with the greatsword in spite of his young age. Naught three years later, he would take up the white cloak of the Kingsguard and his family would name him the Sword of the Morning. Though appointed by King Maelys, Dayne is oft thought to be appointed out of necessity, as few great knights managed to live through the War of Unification. Domeric, as a great knight with apparently little to no prior loyalties and a childhood friendship with the Queen Rhaenyra, was the easy choice. Domeric would serve well as a knight of the Kingsguard until Durran's Defiance. The knight had been, at first, apprehensive of the king, thanks to Maelys having fired Ser Lerris along with many other former advisors. This faded with time, but rumors, of the king's affairs and gambling did not. An honorable man, he found himself disliking the king, especially on the way he treated the queen. Domeric was a close friend of Rhaenyra in youth, both having been grown on Driftmark. Upon getting word from one of Prince Aemond's men that Maelys intended to apprehend the queen, he quickly escaped with the young Prince Daemon and the queen and fled with them to Dragonstone, the ancestral home of the dragon kings. He would spend the entire war defending the castle from the very House that raised him. The king's men had spread the rumor that Domeric had kidnapped the queen, something that Domeric also claimed to prevent the queen from being punished if he failed in defending the castle, and the Driftmark men were out for blood. Though at several points it seemed all was lost, Domeric was always there to bring the rebels back from the brink, slaying two of his sworn brothers to save the queen and prince. He would manage to outlast the besiegers and would knight their leader, Vaemar Velaryon, on the spot. He would return to King's Landing and crown the young Prince Daemon. From then on, Domeric would serve as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, serving honorably and with distinction. The Lord Commander would fight for his king in many wars and he would save the young king's life after the Trial-By-Seven at the end of the Duel of the Dragons. Recent Events Trivia * he did ur mum * he needs to learn how to categorise his wiki pages * he forgot he's 2 busy doing ur mum Category:House Dayne Category:Kingsguard Category:Dornish Category:The Small Council